Ace Combat 5: Enter the War Dragons
by Draruto Uzimaci
Summary: A few after ther unsung war, an other war is in full swing. And a new squadron of fighters must take the fight to the yukes, so enter The War Dragons
1. Chapter 1

**Ace Combat 5: Enter the War Dragons**

As Derek watched James go over the briefing with the rest of the squadron, he wondered if James considering giving command of the squad to someone else. 'It's up to him.' he thought, propping his feet on the chair in front of him. "Alright guys here's the deal, High Command wants us to the Yukes' supply/missile base in the south east sector. Our first objective is to soften it for the Air Force and to minimize their casualties. Second, is stay on station to act as preliminary air superiority cover until their own squadron gets there." James stated, pointing to the map being projected on the wall. "So D one, usual wing assignment?" Hermione asked, leaning on the table beside James. As he collected his thought, Derek sensed something was coming. "Yeah, except I'm going along." he said. The collective gasp filled the room. "Why One?" the newest pilot to the squadron asked.

"Because, I'm still healing from that dogfight last month and need more time. Apparently I took frag to the leg and arm," James replies, rubbing his left arm, "Derek will lead the squad." he adds. Nodding, Derek wasn't surprised. Given that Brian was still in op from all missions, the next logical would be him. "Any questions, no, then dismissed. Wheels up in six hours." As everyone filed out of the briefing, Hermione went to James as she normally did; and kissed him.

Leaving them alone, Derek bumped into Sora. "Hi baby." he said, smiling. Smiling back she placed her arms around his waist. "Hi honey, I've missed you." Sora said, with her head on his shoulder. Following her example, Derek held her as people passed them in the hall. "Missed you to." He says, laying his cheek on her head. After four hours of reassurances and playing sucky face, Derek slipped in to his black flight suit and leaves Sora in his quarters. Arriving at the hanger, he saw every ready themselves for the mission. "Derek, are going up in one type of fighter or it pilot choice?" Onyx asked Derek. "The usual." was Derek said. As the time came closer, the squad got in their respective crafts. "Dragons, roll out!" Derek exclaimed, suiting words to action. Roaring down and off the runway, twenty four fighters swung seventy degrees to the right and zoomed away.

As the miles zipped by, he did a squad check. 'Everyone still here, that's good.' he mused, check time to mission window. "Alright gang, five till m-window, do final checks and be ready to go fangs out." Derek said over the radio. Getting nineteen rogers, he grins. 'Better have our pay ready.' he thought, watching the timer get under four minutes. When the timer hit zero and the target came into view, The War Dragons broke formation and started attacking the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace Combat 5: Attack on the Supply Base 25/Trip Back to Base

As the back half of the squadron rolled in on the base and started taking out ground targets, Derek and better half of the squad dealt with the aircrafts they got in the air before they came. "One, Two might want to pull a hard right." Derek heard and did as told, avoiding an incoming missile. Getting behind the Soviet MiG 29, he let out a short burst from Vulcan machine gun. The MiG jinxed to port and taking a few bullets to his engine and stabilizer, the pilot bugged out. Put the F-14D on its starboard wing, Derek turned about forty five degrees and got on the tail of the F-18 on Hermione's tail. "Two, I'm on baka's tail." he told her over the radio. "Thanks One, this asshole was starting to piss me." she said, pulling in to hard loop. Taking the opportunity and the near perfect kill shot, Derek watched the Hornet fall to ground.

Sora and her wing, Onyx, were dodging SAMs and anti aircraft artillery when asked, "How long till main force gets here?" Checking the timer on his HUD replied, "Twenty to thirty minutes." Sighing, she popped off two stand offs. Which was followed by one laser guided jdam. Not staying to see their weapons hit, they went after the target on the list. 'Great, a fuel dump, aughta been flashy.' Sora thought with an unenthusiastic sigh.

Loosing the MiG that was on his tail, Derek saw that had another fifteen minutes to hold out. "Squad, fifteen till." he said, and then dropped behind a Tornado. As the other fighter did his hardest to lose him, Derek stuck to him like glue. Hermione fell in behind the Tornado's port wing, she fired and sheered it off. As it fell from the sky, a radio message came on, "War Dragons, this is Osean Air Force fighter/bomber squadron Soryu, eta to your location, fifty five seconds." Heaving a sigh of relief, Derek answered, "Roger that Soryu, Dragon 1 out." Seconds later fourteen F-14B Tomcats joined the fray. Minutes after; the rest of assault force arrived. With one last parting shot, Derek and others in War Dragons pulled out.

Flying back to base with Soryu Squad in company, they talked about the mission and other things. "So Dragon 1, when did you get your own squadron?" Soryu leader asked Derek. Wondering if he meant him or James, he just said, "From the beginning." Falling quiet, both squads flew for a couple more minutes. They land at the base right as the sun sets.


End file.
